


best to you

by Anonymous



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Also I’m still not over the fact despy listens to idol music, I’m a sucker for people realizing they’re in love in the most mundane of situations, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-20
Updated: 2018-09-20
Packaged: 2019-07-14 20:52:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16048334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Desperado grunts before pulling out his wallet to place it behind a few random bills, catching Zack’s immediate attention when he notices the corners of a familiar scrap of paper tucked between a foil wrapper. “Is that what I think it is?”“I don’t know, what do you think it is?”Zack grins. “A condom, but that’s not what I’m getting at. But thanks anyways for coming prepared because you do know how I love a quick go right after an idol live.”





	best to you

He’s an absolute mess, maybe just the tiniest bit sloshed, but a mess none the less. It’s tragic really that it’s taken nothing but a few cheap beers and the acrid burn of cigarette smoke to make Zack realize he’s a little bit gone over his best mate. 

He’d expected a bit more theatrics, even the disappointment of the absolute mundane, in terms of cosmic realization when it’d all come down to it. Not whatever this was. Standing like an absolute fuckwit at the back of some club, listening to idol music, and watching Despy half ass some hand choreography all while holding a bottle of Asahi. 

He’s cute. 

Zack’s absolutely fucked. And just as he’s thinking he’d very much prefer the literal over the metaphorical the set comes to a close and Despy has got a hand pressed against his inner elbow. Whispering something he can barely hear over the scattered noise of the predominantly male audience before tugging Zack to the side of the shitty little club. Into what he can only assume is the beginning of a line for an impromptu meet and greet session. 

He feels like a bit of a twat taking a photo with them but it genuinely seems to make Desperado happy. Even if Zack unintentionally ends up being the entire focus of their attention, despite never having heard a single song prior to this evening, because he’s a tall foreign motherfucker who can’t go a single moment without being constantly reminded of it. But they’re nice and make sure to graffiti extra hearts onto Desperado’s Polaroid when Zack complains about the lack of saccharine decorations.

“You’ve never looked better.” Despy slaps the photo into his palm, Zack’s blinking in it and it’s a little off center because of fucking course.

“So says the arsehole with his hair in his face.”

Desperado grunts before pulling out his wallet to place it behind a few random bills, catching Zack’s immediate attention when he notices the corners of a familiar scrap of paper tucked between a foil wrapper. “Is that what I think it is?”

“I don’t know, what do you think it is?”

Zack grins. “A condom, but that’s not what I’m getting at. But thanks anyways for coming prepared because you do know how I love a quick go right after an idol live.”

“Please, shut up.” Desperado looks desperate now that he’s been found out. It’s precious and gets even cuter once Zack has wrestled Despy’s wallet straight out of his hands to get a good look at the tiny slip of paper. 

He just never took good old Desperado as the sentimental type who’d hold onto a hand written grocery list. He does however, take Desperado as the sort of fucker to never pass up on the opportunity for a cheap shot to the ribs, which he does, all while Zack is properly distracted. 

“Why do you have that?”

He knows very well why but Zack supposes he deserves to see Despy flustered, especially when it’ll be easier to admit it again later to himself. 

Desperado mumbles, reorganizing the contents of his wallet, before peaking up at Zack to properly gauge his reaction. Which so happens to be befuddled because he didn’t catch an absolute word of what he’d just said, and Zack almost says as much until he hears Desperado sigh. 

“Because it says ‘love you’ and sometimes I just like to look at it when I miss you, dickhead.” Desperado has the gall to look put out over the admission before Zack catches the beginning of a smile. The type he only ever gets in the early hours of predawn or after a particularly inappropriate joke. It makes Zack want to kiss him. “It also says get more lube, so that’s a nice reminder whenever you come back to Japan.”

Christ, he really does love Despy. “Did you?” 

Desperado shoves at him, making for the door, but not before Zack can octopus his way into a submission hold on him first. It’s dark enough and the remainder of the club occupants are still distracted by the girls to allow Zack the opportunity to get away with pressing a quick kiss to Desperado’s temple. Which gets Zack enough of a visceral reaction that he can nearly feel the heat emitting from the tips of Desperado’s ears. Zack doesn’t even get this extent of a reaction when he’s a few gracious inches down on his cock, but he supposes that’s entirely reflective on the sort of character Desperado is. 

“Well, I do, you know?” Zack disengages but not before plucking at Desperado’s wallet one last time to steal the god awful Polaroid of him. Strictly for the intent of black mail purposes and not at all as a temporary place holder, to remind Zack exactly where he was at when he’d decided he was in this thing for that long haul. “Even if you did trick me into going to this.”

“I’ll make it up to you I’m sure.” Desperado leans forward to take back his wallet but not before leaving Zack with a proper kiss and a condom in his pocket. Cheeky fucker. 

And God, does he really love that awful bastard.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this at 2AM in-between a bout of insomnia and late night inspiration, this was mostly brought on by spending half an hour of back logging inside of Desperado’s twitter account. Also I wanted something soft and cute while I wait for the tag to update again.


End file.
